LOVE Part 3: DIFFERENT
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Tiga cerita tentang dicintai sepenuh hati dan mencintai tanpa disadari. [NCT / NCT127 / TAEYONG / YUTA / TAEYU / Fluff! Light angst! BL] Please be kind and RnR juseyo xD


**LOVE Part. 3: DIFFERENT**

 _Aku bukan lelaki baik seperti yang kau inginkan, tapi aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku tidak bisa menjadi lelaki baik yang kau inginkan, tapi aku mencintaimu._

Taeyong || Yuta

Heavily inspired by WINNER's song: DIFFERENT

Original story and written by: **Yuka**

All the casts belong to SM Entertainment, NCT and theirselves. The song belongs to YG Entertainment and WINNER. This whole story belongs to ME.

 **DIFFERENT**

Yuka

.

.

TAEYONG yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Ia menatap lelehan hujan di jendela dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang pasti dia rasakan sekarang. Tidak ada penyesalan, tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun yang dia rasakan setelah melihat kekasihnya menatapnya dengan mata berair dan bertanya apa Taeyong tidak mencintainya.

Taeyong hanya menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya dan berkata, "Ya. Pergilah, menjauh dariku."

Bohong.

Ia memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras sebelum menengadah ke atas, memejamkan mata dan bertanya kembali pada dirinya kenapa. Kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat melihat kekasihnya tersakiti seperti itu. Taeyong tahu dia brengsek, tapi tidak merasakan apapun?

Ia menyulut rokok kesekiannya untuk segera dihisap. Mengepulkan asap dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya, kembali Taeyong memukul stir mobilnya frustasi. Ia mengatur nafasnya mendadak kesal pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengemudikan mobil hitamnya menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Pintu apartemen sederhana itu terbuka menampakkan sosok Johnny Seo yang tinggi besar. Pria itu tersenyum lebar mempersilakan Taeyong masuk ke dalam apartemen busuk itu.

Di dalamnya sudah ada Jaehyun yang sedang mabuk dengan Doyoung di sampingnya yang sama mabuknya. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan Taeyong ingin mengganggunya. Dia duduk di antara Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang langsung mengerang karena ada orang ketiga di antara mereka.

"Bertengkar?" tanya Johnny menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas kaca untuk Taeyong. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Jaehyun meraih tombol volume musik dan menaikkan suaranya. Lalu dia terkekeh, "Bukankah dia selalu bertengkar?" katanya agak tidak jelas.

Taeyong memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan jarinya, "Bukan urusanmu." Katanya.

Johnny mendudukkan diri di depan Taeyong, sedikit melihat Doyoung yang sudah pulas tertidur dan Ten yang mulai berjalan ke arah mereka dengan celana ketat penuh sobekan. Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyong saat pemuda itu meletakkan minumannya di meja.

"Aku serius, Taeyong. Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya dan Taeyong mengernyit.

"Kau tahu sendiri."

Mata onyx Johnny menatap lelaki di depannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, "Apa yang salah denganmu?"

Taeyong juga bertanya seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Johnny mengernyitkan alisnya dalam, "Katakan padaku, apa kau... benar-benar mencintai Yuta?" tanyanya menekan setiap kata.

Taeyong menatap lelaki di depannya. Tentu saja dia mencintai Yuta! Untuk apa mereka menjalin hubungan?

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku. Di mana kau mencintainya?" tantang Johnny dan Taeyong melihat Ten duduk di sampingnya, menyingkirkan tubuh jangkung Doyoung dari tempatnya. Ten menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taeyong.

Taeyong reflek membelai rambut hitam Ten yang memanjang, "Aku tidak bisa menunjukannya, aku tidak tahu kenapa." Jawabnya.

Johnny menggeleng, "Apa dia tahu kau sering ke sini? Apa dia tahu kau juga bermain dengan orang lain?" tanyanya melirik Ten yang mengangkat alis.

Taeyong menggeleng, "Aku selalu berkata aku akan meninggalkannya." Katanya dan Johnny menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya.

"Lee Taeyong, dengan segala kebusukanmu masih ada orang yang mencintaimu, apa kau sadar itu?"

Telinga Taeyong rasanya panas mendengar kata-kata Johnny. Dia mengernyit dalam dan menarik Ten dalam pelukannya. Lelaki Thailand itu reflek duduk dipangkuan Taeyong dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Taeyong bisa melihat Johnny berdiri dan meninggalkannya dengan Ten seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Taeyong memijat tengkuk Ten sejenak saat ciuman itu menjadi lebih liar sebelum mendengar Johnny berkata,

"Pikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Taeyong menghentikan ciumannya.

.

.

Yuta selalu berkata, _aku mengerti, aku tahu, aku paham..._ tapi Taeyong rasa, tidak. Dia tidak tahu sedikit pun tentang Taeyong.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang Taeyong lakukan saat tidak bersamanya, dia tidak tahu di mana Taeyong berada setiap dia pergi untuk kuliah dan sebagainya, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa orang yang Taeyong tiduri, dia tidak tahu berapa kali Taeyong terlibat perkelahian, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia masih bertahan dengan Taeyong yang seperti ini.

Yuta selalu memeluknya, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, mengatakan kalau dia akan di sana saat Taeyong membutuhkannya. Tapi Taeyong tidak akan melakukannya untuk Yuta. Dia akan dengan mudah berbohong pada Yuta dan meninggalkannya untuk orang lain.

Tadi, bukan pertama kalinya Yuta bertanya padanya apa dia akan benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri. Bukan pertama kali juga dia hampir menangis dan bertanya apa hubungan mereka tidak ada artinya. Bukan pertama kali Yuta bertanya apa Taeyong mencintainya.

Taeyong mencintainya.

Taeyong menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit mobilnya dengan hembusan nafas berat.

Ingin rasanya mengatakan dia mencintai Yuta begitu adanya. Membalas pelukannya, membalas setiap ciuman lembut yang dia berikan. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa?

Saat lampu menjadi hijau Taeyong melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikirannya campur aduk karena perkataan Johnny tadi. Bagaimana jika.. bagaimana jika kali ini Yuta benar-benar akan meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar pergi? Bagaimana jika Yuta tidak akan kembali padanya?

Dia memukul stirnya dengan kalut saat memasuki kompleks apartemennya. Dengan cepat dia menghentikan mobilnya dan berlari keluar. Dia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 5 secepat mungkin dengan perasaan yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

Perasaan takut.

Dengan nafas sedikit memburu Taeyong menekan kode apartemennya dengan cepat dan langsung memutar knob pintu silver itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Hanya untuk mendapatinya gelap dan kosong.

Bibir Taeyong sedikit bergetar, "Y-Yuta..." panggilnya pelan.

Rasanya aneh karena jarang sekali nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Taeyong menyukainya. Dengan lebih keras dia memanggil Yuta sambil berjalan tergesa ke dapur.

Kosong. Tidak ada orang. Taeyong menggeram frustasi mendadak merasa emosinya memuncak. Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil menendang kursi dan apapun yang berserakan di lantai. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Taeyong meremasi rambutnya sendiri.

Apa Yuta benar-benar meninggalkannya sekarang?

"Yuta!" tanpa sadar dia berteriak. Rasa sakit akibat jambakannya sendiri terabaikan.

Lalu suara knob pintu dibuka membuat Taeyong segera menoleh, melihat sosok yang dia ingin temui berdiri di ambang pintu dengan beberapa kantong belanja. Dengan cepat Taeyong berdiri, berlari ke arah lelaki yang lebih muda lalu memeluknya erat.

Ia bisa mendengar suara kaleng jatuh berserakan di bawahnya.

"T-Taeyong?" panggil Yuta pelan dan Taeyong menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Yuta, memeluk erat tubuh kurus itu seolah hidupnya bergantung padanya.

Taeyong belum pernah mendengar suaranya serak seperti sekarang ini, "Jangan pergi. _I am sorry, baby._ " Katanya dan dia bisa merasakan Yuta menghela nafas halus dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Yuta dan Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _I love you_ , sayang. _I am sorry_." Gumam Taeyong agak tidak jelas tapi Yuta tertawa karenanya. Rasanya aneh karena itu adalah pertama kalinya Taeyong mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

" _I know_..." kata Yuta dan Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya.

Taeyong baru tahu, rasa takut akan kehilangan orang yang sangat kita cintai bisa membuat kita berubah dan menjadi begitu lemah.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **HAI!** Dan iya ini adalah part terakhir dari trilogy(?) fanfic yang aku buat dan helloo buat yang baca FF ini duluan.

So, i write like... 3 fics on three days and post them in once, dan aku penasaran FF mana yang kalian baca duluan kkk~ tell me kay? XD

So kalau kalian buka FF ini duluan, i'd like to tell you guys meski pun part-part an, FF ini sama sekali tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain meskipun dengan chara yang sama /smile/

Seperti yang aku bilang di FF-FF sebelumnya, aku rekomen banget selagi kalian membaca coba sambil dengerin lagunya biar kerasa ahaha. Lagu ini lagu paling nyeseknya WINNER yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil bikin kesel dan mewek at the same time T T

I try, okay? I try to make Taeyong's character be brengsek se brengsek-brengseknya but berakhir dengan LAGI-LAGI GOMBAL GEMBEL NGGAK PENTING YA TUHAN! T T hahaha. I try to make this fic se sedih mungkin but lagi-lagi.. turned out jadi FF gombal I AM SO- /sigh/ jangan salahkan saya. I LOVE HAPPY ENDING :D /digampar/

So, thank you untuk sudah baca, please do review~ i'd love to read all of them XD see you in my other or next FFs! XOXO~

-Yuka


End file.
